My Love is Coming
by saphira946
Summary: This involves my created character who is also the main character.This pretty much follows the DMC theme and it's in first person.Open for suggestions.
1. Wonderful

**My Love is Coming**

**Chapter 1: Wonderful.**

He came towards me. Walking silently,not saying a word. I inhaled slowly,not wanting to close my eyes. He stopped,a couple of feet from me just staring. Staring into me. Staring into my soul. Then,he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing. I didn't hear a thing.

That's when i started getting scared. I couldn't hear his voice. That lovely voice that was always cool and velvety. When he was upset it was harsh and corse. But,that look on his face. I knew that if there were sound,I wouldn't hear either of those voices. I would have heard a voice that was terrified and full of panic. A rushing voice,urging me to do something.

But what? What did he want me to do? I would do anything for him. What was he asking of me? Begging of me?

* * *

"Whoa!" 

"That was weird."

My name is Luna Demallo. I'm 23 years old and my occupation,well,you wouldn't beleive me if I told you. I'm a demon hunter. No one has ever beleived that. How did I get into this business? My mother. She was a demon slayer too. There was one though. An exeption. He would be last she always said. Before she died. His name was Dante. A half demon. The son of the legendary dark knight Sparda.

My father was a stranger that she picked up off of the side of the road on a rainy night. Dante always had the hots for my mom,but she was for Thomas Demallo. They never got married. My father died soon after I was born by a demon attack. Figures. my mom died when I was 10 by another demon attack. Of course. So,Dante was kind to me and became my family. He raised me like a daughter.

Dante loved my mother. That's the only reason he took me in. I never knew my mother's real name. She went by Lady,a name that Dante gave her on their first adventure. Now,13 years later and a family past, I'm on my own. Hunting demons for my self. It's my full-time job.

Now I live on my own, just surviving. Literally. Demon hunting is hard work. But it's worth it. I save so many lives every day. Anyways, a couple of days ago i got a job. Some freak called saying that it's coming. The nightmare. The dark one. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about but whatever. Then some chick called with the same funky accent. She kept repeating that some dude named Nero Angelo was coming.

"Ok, I get it. you have issues and I'm your new freakin' therapist. Where do I need to be?"

"Please miss. I beg of you. I'm on Canosha Isle. it is close to the place you call South America."

"Man, you must be far out if you're saying that place that you call blah, blah, blah. I'm coming but, how much are you paying?"

"Pay? I did not know that you only took pay. Please forgive me but I do not..."

"Forget it. I'm coming, pay or no pay. Whatever.

"Thank you so much m.."

Click. I hate people who ramble. So I'm on this freakin' somethin' hour flight to God knows where. Wonderful.


	2. Geeze

**Chapter 2:Geeze.**

Geeze. These people need to catch up with the rest of the times. They're still cooking on an outdoor fire for crying out loud! (sigh) I never thought that I would travel to a dump like this. Dante told about a island that he went to one time and met this created-clone-half-demon chick named Lucia. I vaguely remembering meeting her one time. She was weird. Ah, well I'm here, might as well find that lady.

* * *

(a half hour later)

Damn, where does that lady live. mabey I shouldn't have hung up on her.

"Hey Luna! Where've you been?" Huh? Who was that?

"Luna! Answer me!" Crowds were freaking everywhere. No way could I tell who was calling me.

"Oh come on! You're still not mad about me eating all of your 20th birthday cake are you?" What?

"Dante?!"

"Duh." Now I see him. A man who quite frankly is hot. He has the face of a twenty something year old but hair that's as white as snow. He's also really heavily built and carries a huge ass sword on his back and has twin guns, Ebony and Ivory. Yep, that's Dante. And here he comes.

"'Bout time. I haven't seen you in ages." Always exaggerates.

"You mean two years."

"Sure, whatever. So, what brings you here? If you're wondering I'm on a mission."

"Uh huh. So am I. Some lady with a thick accent invited me down here."

"Hey me too!"

"You act like such a kid."

"Whatever." So, yeah. Now I have to search town just to find a lady who babbles too much. After a half hour(which is never good with Dante)of searching, we finally found the freaky lady's place. Which naturally, looks like a creepy fortune teller's place. It's a total dump. There were monkeys! Geeze, Dante really needs to get out more, I've never seen someone so obsessed with monkeys. he kept trying to catch them. Ah, some things never change. Anyways, we didn't even have to go inside, the creepy lady came to us.

"You came! Thank you for arriving. Nero Angelo is approching swiftly."

"What?" Jinx. Me and my adoptive dad think too much alike.

"Who the hell is Nero Angelo?" Well at least Dante was always right to the point.I was hoping that she'd skip to how we kill him.

"Nero Angelo is, was, and will always crave the power of the strogest demons. He wishes to be the human's apocolypse. He wants to destroy his heiratige."

_

* * *

Nero Angelo is half-demon, half-human. What would be a long time ago to humans, demons attacked him and his family. His demon father was gone by this time so he could not help. Nero Angelo's mother was killed in the attack and he was kidnapped by the demons and sent to their world. That is where he grew up. Hate, rage, loss. He has attempted in destroying the world of humans four times now. The first, he raised an srmy. The second, he raised a tower. The third, he was enslaved. And the fourth, he was stopped by a girl that stole his heart. The heart that was so black and cold, that he did not know that he still had it. he is back for his heart. He will eliminate the girl. His family that bears the title of a human. then destroy the race of man-kind. the name Nero Angelo came on the third attempt. his orginal name is not known...nothing else is known._

* * *

Wow. That was a long story. now how do I kill him I wonder. 


End file.
